Truth or Dare?
by zaynlovingpayne
Summary: "Truth or Dare, Goldie?" Magnus asked. Jace smirked. "Dare." Magnus shook his head. Then chuckled menacingly. "I dare you to remove Clarissa's pants." "She's asleep." "So? Afraid of your girlfriend?" "Pssh. Me? Afraid? What a joke." "Then do it." "Fine."


**Kookie Monshter: Hello! I'm back from the dead!**

**Jace: You were never dead.**

**Kookie Monshter: But I think they do *points to the readers*.**

**Jace: That's because it's been forever since you've updated.**

**Kookie Monshter: Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Goldie.**

**Jace: I think Magnus rubbed off on you.**

**Kookie Monshter: Yeap. And I love every minute of it. Magnus is so great!**

**Magnus: *appears out of nowhere* See, told you I'm awesome, Goldilocks.**

**Jace: Whatever…**

**Isabelle: OMG! Why aren't you calling yourself "Kylie" anymore?**

**Kookie Monshter: Because it's not my pet name anymore.**

**Isabelle: "Kookie Monshter" is your pet name now? Who gave you that pet name?**

**Kookie Monshter: Me. And my brother. And Adrian.**

**Isabelle: Adrian?**

**Kookie Monshter: Yeap. My boyfriend. Why?**

**Isabelle: I thought Andrew was your boyfriend.**

**Kookie Monshter: I was just kidding.**

**Magnus: Okay, so Adrian is your boyfriend. May I ask how your pet name came to life?**

**Kookie Monshter: Well, you see, they caught me eating the jar of Kookies last week. When I was supposed to be in bed. With a fever. Then they pointed to my face. And I looked cute.**

**Jace: Oh, I saw that picture of yours. You look peculiar.**

**Kookie Monshter: No I don't!**

**Jace: Yeap. You're ugly.**

**Kookie Monshter: *tears up***

**Clary: *walks in with an unknown guy***

**Isabelle: *ogles the guy* Who are you?**

**UG: Why is Kookie crying?**

**Isabelle: Jace called her ugly.**

**UG: Who's Jace?**

**Jace: I am.**

**UG: Oh. You're the gay guy Kookie's been talking about.**

**Magnus: *snickers* Jace? Gay? Hilarious!**

**Jace: Yeah, yeah. Talk to yourself, Warlock. And for you. Whoever you are. I am not gay. I'm Clary's boyfriend.**

**UG: *faces Clary* This is your boyfriend. How hard is it to be with him?**

**Clary: You have no idea.**

**Isabelle: Who are you anyway?**

**UG: Adrian.**

**Isabelle: You're Kookie's boyfriend?**

**Adrian: Yeap. Well, I better take this monshter out for a walk. Or else she'll have a fit again. See ya, guys. *walks out the door with Kookie:**

**Clary: Bye, Adrian.**

**Jace: What was that?**

**Magnus: Dunno.**

…

**I do not own these wonderful characters even if I cried my heart out. So… yeah, whatev.**

…

…

…

…

Magnus and Isabelle sat on the ground at Magnus's loft. Waiting for their companions to arrive for the past two hours.

Out of boredom, Magnus asked Isabelle, "Truth or Dare?"

Isabelle glanced at him and grinned. Already getting the game, "Truth."

Magnus asked, "Have you had sex with Simon?"

Isabelle momentarily blushes. "That's private."

Magnus mockingly grinned. "There's no such thing as private in truth or dare, Isabelle. So you might as well tell me."

"Fine. I had sex with him."

"When?"

"Nu'uh, Magnus. Only one question at a time. It's my turn. Truth or Dare?"

"I've always done dares so I'll go with the truth."

"Tell me, Is Alec a screamer?"

Magnus chuckled. "Oh, curious, are we?"

"Of course."

"Well…"

"Yes, Magnus?"

"You see… Alec is…"

"Mhmm."

"A…"

"Yes?"

Magnus glanced at the time. "Well, he's a screamer."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you could hear that boy scream."

Isabelle giggles.

"Oh, I plan to."

…

Alec, Simon, Jace-with Clary on his back, asleep- walk along the streets of Brooklyn with Magnus's friends. Apparently, the warlock _asked_- *ehem* _Black mailed*- _them to pick up his friends, Adrian, Andrew, and Kookie.

The said trio were walking behind them. Well, the two were walking while the girl was being carried by Adrian. The two were talking in hushed tones.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Simon asked the two.

"Who knows. Maybe make up or something?" Jace answered, bored.

The two looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Make up?" Alec asked.

"Well, they're wearing eyeliner, aren't they?"

"Jace, they're wearing eyeliner because they're hiding?"

"Hiding?"

"Yeah. The two male are in a band. And the girl is the girlfriend of the one who's carrying her." Simon replied.

"How do you know all of this, Vampire?"

"We—and I mean me and Clary—listen to their songs all the time."

"Oh. SO how do they know Magnus?"

Alec answered this time. "Apparently, Magnus never told me."

"So we picked up those three without knowing the reason why Magnus wanted us to pick them up?" Jace asked.

"In a matter of fact. Yes."

"The fuck?"

…

**...**

…

…

**Magnus: This is surprisingly good.**

**Jace: I agree with you for once.**

**Magnus: Mhmm. Everyone always agrees with me, Goldie. You just can't accept it.**

**Jace: I always wonder how you can walk with a big head.**

**Magnus: Touché.**

**Jace: Whatever.**

**Magnus: Please! Review if you want more! Thank you!**

**V**

**Press that pretty blue button!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
